Those Lovely Amber Eyes
by meow-chan
Summary: It was just a normal day, like everyday in the Edo era. How did everything go wrong? There seems to be someone or something stalking them. What could it be? It seems there's something wrong with Kagome too. She's alive but... (don't wanna give away too mu
1. Confusion

Disclaimer: Aye don ohn Eenewyahshiah. But Ay lak tohst!! 8-B  
  
Hello lovely IY fans!!! I've decided to try writing a IY fic in the IY world unlike my other fic, Blooming Love. Um, oh yesh, just a warning, the idea I used has probably been used several times in many other different stories so if mine resembles yours, keep it to yourself, cuz there's 4000+ fics out there. Go bother someone else.  
  
Another thing, the real plot was not introduced in the first chappie. I happen to be REALLY good at dragging chappies out a LONG LONG ways. -_- ;;;;; so please forgive if the story moves along rather slowly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Another average fine and sunny day in the old Edo era of Japan; the fresh scent of plentiful vegetation, the warm sun radiating from overhead, and the cool refreshing breeze tickling the treetops. A small group of people hiked across the terrain: a young silver haired man adorned in a red kimono, a misty-eyed girl riding a bicycle, a small fox-like creature tucked in the small basket attached to the handle bars, a youthful monk with his staff, and a young woman carrying an enormous boomerang. With knitted brows, the young girl glared venomously at the silver haired sword wielder, while he prated endlessly concerning the coalition's slow progress. Pointedly, he let the blame fall on the young teenager heavily. Their other three companions observed from a short distance, preferring to "let the storm pass", ignoring the fierce argument like it was a regular routine in their daily lives.  
  
"Do you ever shut up?!" cried the girl in exasperation. Her face displayed her extreme frustration. Strands of black hair hung over her face, her gray eyes were narrowed, and her breath of seething through her gritted teeth.  
  
"Do YOU ever hurry up?" rejoined the young silver haired man. His expression was not as hateful as the girl's, a sure sign that his words were winning him this battle. His glowing amber eyes showed alight annoyance, the ears protruding from his mass of silver hair twitching. If his arms had not been folded, one could have seen long sharp claws extending from each of his fingers.  
  
The girl swung her head to face a nearby mountain, unable to handle the stress of the argument. The motion was strongly interpreted into a action of forfeit and the samurai dog demon smiled smugly. Fortunately, the girl was not able to observe, casting her attention to the "beautiful" rocky mountain they were passing.  
  
She noticed their surroundings had slightly changed while she had been preoccupied; the vegetation lessened, morphing into rocks. The smooth hills grew rough and sharp. The healthily green grass still blanketed the terrain, only now on harder turf then before. As the group continued to travel, they quickly encountered a beautiful crystal clear river flowing through a steep canyon. They stopped, unsure of which action to take next.  
  
"Hmm, this presents a problem now does it?" commented the monk, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Pft, what in the world do you mean? It's not like it's that far to the other side," said Inuyasha, a matter-of-factly. "I could probably make it."  
  
"Inuyasha," said the young women armed with her boomerang. "We ALL know that you seem to be born with the superhuman strengths of a demon. Unfortunately for the rest of us humans, we don't have the ability to jump over a 60 foot deep canyon." Inuyasha glanced back at the other side of the canyon. It was perhaps about 20 feet. He looked back at the young women incredulously.  
  
"What? You guys really can't do that?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled. "I mean, I can understand if Kagome can't make it, but still." He instinctively dodged the slap from behind. Kagome cursed herself under her breath for not being more accurate.  
  
The monk, impatient in preventing any more violent conduct, raised a question. "Inuyasha, is that jump very hard for you to cross?"  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the monk, baffled. "Not really. Why, hoshi- sama?"  
  
"What I mean is, could you perhaps cross it several times with a load on your back?" Miroku explained. The others nodded in understanding of Miroku's idea and turned to Inuyasha for an answer. Inuyasha glanced back at the far ledge, narrowing his eyes in contemplation.  
  
"I think I should be able to," replied Inuyasha slowly.  
  
Sango, adjusting her bone weapon on her back, came forward stroking a small feline creature resting on her shoulder. "Don't forget about Kirara. I think Kirara should be able to make it a few times too. You guys can take turns, Inuyasha."  
  
With their plan set, they decided to let Kirara carry Sango first, then Miroku. Inuyasha would then carry Shippou and Kagome. The idea was sound, and there seemed there was no chance of failing such a simple task.  
  
Kirara had made the two roundtrips, working up a heated breath before letting Inuyasha have his turn. Kagome hitched herself onto Inuyasha's broad back, Shippou following suit by gaining a firm grip on Inuyasha's head, much to the dog demon's annoyance. He took a step back, judging the distance between him and the edge of the cliff, deciding how long of a running start he would need. Tensing his body, he charged forward. Inuyasha's silvery hair lashed at Kagome's face as she buried her head in his mane.  
  
Suddenly, the rumbling of his muscles ceased, and she could feel the air, blowing freely around her. She opened her eyes slightly and turned her head to take a peek at the world below. A small river sloshed furiously far below her deep inside the steep canyon. Her mind swirled and she clutched Inuyasha's shoulders tighter.  
  
"Kagome, what the-" Inuyasha began, spinning his head around. It was a bad decision. As his hair whipped her cheeks, in her distracted state, she had loosened her grip. Her eyes burning she watched in blurry horror as Inuyasha's red Gi slowly slipped from her fingers. Her mouth opened in a silent shriek as she felt her weight pull her down.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha called, trying in vain to grab onto her hand. Kagome reached out desperately. Inuyasha fought undyingly against the momentum pulling him away from Kagome's panicked figure. He clasped the tips of his fingers as securely as he could to Kagome's escaping hand. Kagome was safe.  
  
A dagger whistled through the air and struck its desired target: Inuyasha's wrist. The demon hissed and upon instinct, pulled back his fingers. As Kagome gasped in horror, Inuyasha glanced back a chance too late, only able to watch on as gravity dropped her to inevitable depths. Tugging out the dagger painfully, Inuyasha cried out to Kagome with despair, the kind of scream that only means that you know you've lost.  
  
"Kagome~!!!" He yelled, his throat burning, as he tried to reach out once more. He felt a tug on his hair and flinched, as Shippou's miniscule claws scratched his scalp.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't!" he heard from a distance in front of him. Sango was shouting urgently from the ledge of rock. "You won't be able to make it across if you reach for her!"  
  
Inuyasha was stunned by this order. As he stumbled onto the ground roughly, sending a frightened Shippou tumbling, he set a hostile glare in Sango's direction.  
  
"How could you?" he seethed, his breath shaky. "How can you even say that? Kagome's gone!" he snarled, his features contorted. "Kagome's gone!" He hid his eyes underneath his hair, unable to hide the panic and sadness with anger alone.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't think she's gone." Inuyasha lifted his head slightly to face the feudal priest, who was looking into the canyon's ledge. "She might still be alive as much as she might be dead. You don't know for sure."  
  
Inuyasha snarled venomously at his companions. "How can you be so calm?! Kagome just fell into a 60 ft canyon! You-you-" He wanted to say more, but his throat constricted. Growling he cursed under his breath and eyed the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha, come here," the dog demon heard Sango coax. He took a peek through his silver strands and spied the monk staring pensively down the canyon while Sango beckoned Inuyasha with a hand gesture. Inuyasha reluctantly joined his friends in observation, anger still hot.  
  
Peeking painfully down the canyon, Inuyasha's eyes wandered along the river, scanning for Kagome. "Inuyasha," Miroku said, "can you see Kagome?" Inuyasha looked harder, his demon eyes squinting, his pupils narrowing to slits. A small patch of white caught his eye, and his squinted harder. The raven black of her hair, the white and greens of her clothes: it was her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN: keep going, the first chappie is REALLY long, so I spilt it. Move along now!! ^_~ 


	2. Predator

Disclaimer: I've got a pickle!! I've got a pickle!!! I've got a pickle today!!! Oh, hi everyone!! Heehee, Takahashi-sama is one lucky monkey. WAHAHA!!!! Pickles!!!!! Insanity, weirdness, and X-MEN!!!! I wanna see dat movie...  
  
Um, yeah. second part of chappie one. Kinda sort suspenseful at the end. I tried, ok??? I TRIED!!!! T_________________________________T  
  
Inu-chan: god, shut up...¬_¬+++++  
  
Me: I love you too ^v^  
  
Inu-chan: o_O;;;;;  
  
Me: stinky old men!!!! WAHAHAHAAHAAAAA!!!  
  
Inu-chan: *goes off looking for stuff to kill meow-chan with*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Kagome...she's there!! On the shore!" Inuyasha pointed like an urgent child. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou (who later joined them) looked blinded at the direction in which Inuyasha pointed.  
  
"I can't see her!" whined Shippou, trying to get as close as he could to the edge without tumbling off the cliff.  
  
"We wouldn't' be able to," concluded Miroku, in his houshi-sama way. "Inuyasha's eyes are by far that of a demon's even if he is just a hanyou and we, as humans, most likely aren't as capable."  
  
"Wow, you actually sound smart for a change," commented Sango. Inuyasha was amazed that Sango had the kind of will power to crake a joke, especially in the kind of situation they were in.  
  
"Quit fooling around!" growled the Inu-demon, facing a peeved houshi and a giggling demon-hunter. "Let's make our way down the canyon! We need to get to Kagome."  
  
His teammates nodded in agreement and shifted their gear, preparing for a long journey. Inuyasha, on the other hand, in his urgency to leave, had gained a head start and was fervently searching for a safe path down the steep side of the cliff.  
  
While he searched, little thoughts washed into his head. His mind reluctantly recalled recent events. Kagome's bulging eyes filled with panic and fear. He flinched. His thoughts then wandered to speculation. How was she now? Badly hurt? Obviously unconscious, but was she, oh god, dead? He bit his lip.  
  
'What could have happened that would've prevented the whole incident?' his mind questioned. Now that he looked back upon the previous events, he snorted in cruel humor. How stupid they must have seemed. How stupid was their plan? How stupid was he? He remembered grabbing onto Kagome's hand. He'd had her! What went wrong?  
  
The dagger. Inuyasha glanced down at the healing wound in his wrist. Suddenly, he felt anger well up inside of him. 'That dagger could not have been a coincidence. Someone was deliberately aiming for his wrist at the right time! But...' His anger turned curious. 'Had the others seen?' he thought, turning his head to face his companions, hopelessly trotting to keep up with Inuyasha's rapid pace.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, Shippou!" he called. They lifted their heads simultaneously.  
  
"Had...had any of you seen that dagger?" He questioned, unsure of how to word it.  
  
"Dagger?" Sango asked, tilting her head.  
  
"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Shippou said, giving him a curious look.  
  
"When I was jumping over the canyon," the demon explained. "I caught Kagome but...but a dagger pierced my wrist and I let go," he hung his head slightly, his lingering guilt stinging him.  
  
"Really? I saw Kagome fall, but I didn't spy a dagger," commented the houshi.  
  
"Oh, um, well, never mind then," Inuyasha grumbled. 'What was the use, if they didn't even see?' he sighed. 'Now it looks like I'm trying to dump the blame on something that never happened.'  
  
They scaled down the rocks tediously, stopping numerous times. Shippou was exhausted, Sango was hungry, Miroku couldn't decide which path was the easiest to follow. 'It'll take us ten years to reach Kagome,' Inuyasha groaned, annoyed. The sudden reminder of Kagome sent images of the helpless girl, free to the taking for the wild youkai. Inuyasha was suddenly filled with a refreshed sense of urgency and quickened his pace.  
  
"Inuyasha, hold up a bit!" Sango shouted, "Shippou doesn't look like he can go any further."  
  
"Then carry him!" growled the hanyou, resolving to leaping down the cliff rather than climbing.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" yelled back Sango irritably.  
  
"Let him be. Once his mind is made up, there's not much we can do to change it," sighed Miroku.  
  
"Hmm," Sango rejoined in agreement, tending to the pale fox puppy. She poured a little water from a leather sack into the child's mouth, relaxing the creature enough to let it sleep.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku piped, leaning closer to the ex-demon hunter.  
  
"Don't you DARE try anything," she warned, fingering her enormous weapon.  
  
"That wasn't what I was going to do!" he sweat-dropped. "I was just going to say that I feel a weird presence and I can't seem to identify it," he explained, shifting his eyes to their surroundings.  
  
"A presence?" Sango asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't feel it? Come on, try harder."  
  
Sango sighed and relaxed her senses and cleared her mind of interfering thoughts. Around her, she felt something...not quite right. It was like a wall, sealing them in. It was far away, Sango judged, but the potential of its power was distinct.  
  
"It makes me feel uncomfortable," Sango said nervously, shifted in her seat on a rock.  
  
"Sango! It's closing in!" shouted Miroku, grabbing his staff and holding it in a battle position.  
  
What had been lying a good distance far away was now charging forward at inhuman speed. The uncomfortable feeling grew rapidly as the creature drew nearer, turning into fear and panic. Like a sound growing louder and louder until it numbs the ears. Sango felt the blood rush to her head and pound horribly on her temples. She stood over a still unconscious Shippou.  
  
When the feeling of danger was unbearable to the point that they could hear nothing but their fragile hearts beating loudly in their heads, the aura vanished. The houshi blinked, his muscles still locked in their position. The woman behind him tried her best to calm her rapid breaths.  
  
"Wha-what happened, Miroku?" whispered Sango, her grip still tight on her Hakotsu (is that what you call her boomerang?).  
  
Miroku hadn't loosened his grip either. "It...just disappeared..." he muttered breathlessly.  
  
"Keep your guard Sango. It's still lurking around most likely," he reminded her, narrowing his eyes and scanning the surroundings. He waited for a confirmation of agreement from the demon-hunter. None came.  
  
"Sango, what-" his tongue was caught. Sango was no longer behind him.  
  
"Sango? Sango!" he cried out urgently, adrenaline flooding through his veins.  
  
"One down. One to go," sneered a disgusting growl from behind him. Stunned, Miroku spun around but was met with a slimy clawed hand wrapped around his neck. Gasping, his body was slowly lifted until his feet hung loosely in the air. Miroku's fingers clawed helplessly at the huge hand, his mouth open and sputtering.  
  
"Inu...yasha..." he choked. The clawed wolf-like hand released the monk, letting his body fall limply to the ground.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN: phweeeee!!!! Dat was long, man. =____= kinda bad though, sowee!!! Oh yeah, pardon if it might have some OOC... ¬_¬;;;;;;;  
  
Inu-chan: God it sucked!!  
  
Me: Um, thanks?  
  
Inu-chan: You're welcome. ^___^  
  
Shippou: wait, what happened to me??? o_O  
  
Me: I didn't like writing about you so you DIE!!!! ^v^  
  
Shippou: O_O;;;;;;;;  
  
Me: j/k!!  
  
Shippou: O_O;;;;;;;;  
  
Me: Hey, I said I was kidding!!  
  
Shippou: *scarred for life* ;___________;  
  
Me: you need a happy meal! Here! *hands him happy meal*  
  
Shippou: Wow, I'm so happy now that I can eat pure cholesterol, oil, and fat with mystery meat burgers. -^v^- *skips off happily*  
  
Sango: yeah, this is SO off topic. ¬__¬  
  
Me: meese......moose meese!!!! :-D  
  
Inuyasha: *hits meow-chan so hard, she dies* And the world is now a better place. ^_^v 


End file.
